Will We Meet Again?
by Kurosawa Yukiko
Summary: One night, Ciel and Sebastian find two children at their door steps. A year later, Sebastian suddenly disappears. What will Ciel do? Will he be able to take care of the children by himself? Will he ever meet Sebastian again?


**A/N: Hello~ So, this is my second Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and my writing skills still aren't very good ^^; I kinda got the idea of this fanfic from watching "Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki (Wolf Children Ame and Yuki)." So this story will be somewhat based off of that movie. (Btw, if you haven't seen the movie, I recommend you do. It's such a beautiful movie that it actually made me cry at some parts).**

***ahem* So I kinda got some of the story thought out, but then again, I don't know how it's gonna turn out, and I'm not so confident that it'll turn out good, so please be nice ^^ Also, most of this story will be in Ciel's POV, though don't know if I'm doing this POV thing right. It's my first time doing a first person POV, and it seems kinda . . . Off, or something. If you have advice on how I can work on that, please do tell me. Oh, and this is also an AU. Ah, sorry for the long Author's Note ^^; I hope you enjoy this Prologue~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji**

**Warnings: Nothing much, just some fluff, OOCness, that's it.**

* * *

**Prologue: When It Started**

"Ciel," I hear someone call my name. "Ciel, wake up."

"Mm, huh? Sebastian?"

"It's time to wake up," he told me with a smile.

"Nn, okay." I sit myself up and stretched out my body as my lover left the room. We had been living together for a while now. He used to be a tutor that my parents had hired back when I was in high school, which was when our relationship started. At first, we had a normal relationship that of a teacher, well, tutor, and student. Then, it somehow escalated through a simple kiss. He had helped me with my studies one day, and all of a sudden, he pressed his lips against mine.

Normally, one would resist the other due to shock. Well, I was shocked, but I didn't exactly dislike it. We had stayed like that for another couple of seconds before Sebastian pulled back. He stared into my eyes as I stared back into his crimson ones. We stayed completely silent for a long time, not saying anything at all. When my mind fully registered what happened, my face heated up completely, and though I wasn't looking through a mirror, I could tell my face was all red. Sebastian saw the redness of my face, and chuckled at me and ruffled my hair.

Since then, we had spent more time together, whether it was for tutoring or not. On a Saturday, he asked me to spend the day with him and, of course, I said yes. On that day, we had a lot of fun. On that day, we got even closer together. On that day, he told me he loved me.

After hearing those words from him, I immediately embraced him, hugged him tight into my arms, and told him, "Me too." He then wrapped his arms around me, and it was such a comfortable feeling for me. That was the best day of my life.

After high school, Sebastian had somehow convinced my parents to let me move out and live with him during my college life. I know that he didn't tell them we were going out. If he did, they surely would have been shocked, and I probably wouldn't be here now. Even now, though, I wonder what he did to convince them. When I asked him once, he just told me, "I have my ways," and smiled at me. From then on, I didn't bother to ask, since I knew he wouldn't tell me. Not that it mattered, since I'm living with him now, and I am very happy with my life as it is.

"Ciel!" I hear Sebastian call out to me, which immediately pulls me out of my thoughts. "Hurry up or you're gonna be late!"

"Okay!" I call back to him, letting him know that I heard him. I quickly run to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and fix up my hair a little. Then I go back to my room to change my clothes. I put on a plain blue t-shirt and some black jeans, grabbed the books that I needed for today's classes, my keys, my cellphone, and left the room. "I'm going," I say to Sebastian, who's sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"'Kay. I'll see you later," he tells me, and stands up to give me a peck on the cheek. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing now, but I don't bother to hide it. I left the house waving goodbye to him and started rushing to go to school.

* * *

I make it to the school campus, with a few minutes before the bell. Within those few minutes, I walk to the classroom and sat at my usual spot in the back by the window. As I set my books down, the bell rang, signaling that classes had started. The professor walked in with the usual straight face. When he started teaching, he talked with the usual monotone voice that would put almost everyone in the class to sleep. I just sighed and looked out the window, thinking about various things. Things like how my parents are doing, what Sebastian would be doing now.

Then, a sudden thought came to mind. A thought about his family. _Now that I think about it, I know nothing of Sebastian's family at all_, I thought to myself. _I've never heard him mention them once. Even at home, he doesn't have any pictures of them._ Thinking about this just got me curious, but then I thought, _Maybe there's a reason why he doesn't say anything._ I just sigh at how high that possibility could be and dropped the matter.I stared out the window again, barely listening to the professor's voice in the background, and hoped that this class would end soon.

Classes were finally over, and I feel relieved. I can just go home and relax now. As I started to walk home, I notice there isn't any blue in the sky. Just grey clouds. "Hopefully it doesn't start to rain while I'm walking," I say to myself.

Of course, I just _had_ to jinx myself, because five minutes later, it started to rain really hard. I try using the books I have with me to shelter my head from the rain, though it didn't really do anything, and started running. Luckily, the house was close to the school campus, so it didn't take long for me to get home, but even so, I was still drenched. I quickly take out the house key from my pocket to unlock the door and immediately went inside to prevent myself from getting any more wet.

As I bend down to take off my shoes, I notice something soft was put over my head. When I look up, I see Sebastian chuckling at me. "Well, don't you look cute when you're soaking wet."

"Shut up," I say, slightly pouting at him. I take the towel he had put on my head and started wiping my hair and face.

"Why don't you take a bath before you catch a cold?" he suggests and kisses me on the forehead. I slightly nod my head at the idea before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

It was evening and Sebastian started making dinner. I looked outside the window, and it was still raining, and it didn't seem like it would stop any time soon. In fact, you can barely see anything outside. Everything was a dark grey color with a couple of yellow and orange dots which were supposed to be lights. I sigh and lean back into the couch. I was flipping channels on the TV, but there wasn't a single thing to watch. So I just turn off the TV and fall to the side and rest myself on the couch.

I close my eyes and smell the delicious food being made in the kitchen. About five minutes later, I open my eyes again, and I feel something hovering over me. When I turned to see what it was, I saw crimson orbs staring at me. This somewhat startled me, and I almost fell off the couch. Lucky for me, I was caught by the arm on time.

My lover chuckles a bit. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

I scoffed and looked away. "Hardly."

He chuckles some more. "Really?" I stay silent. "I made dinner. You hungry?" he asks.

* * *

After our meal, I helped Sebastian with the dishes, and we proceeded to the couch when we were done. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He turned on the TV, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I closed my eyes, and the only thing I could here was the voices on the TV, the sound of rain hitting the ground, and the light breaths Sebastian was taking.

This was my favorite time of the day. Sebastian and I would just sit and relax on the couch together. I could feel the warmth of his body, and that would always warm me up when I'm cold. I felt safe. I felt comfortable. I never want to lose this feeling.

I hear a knock at the door, which makes me open my eyes. The both of us looked at the door, and heard another two to three knocks. I stood from the couch and started walking to the door. I got to the door, turned the door knob, slowly opened it. When I looked outside, I saw nothing but rain. _A prank?_

"Ciel, who is it?" Sebastian asks from the couch.

"I don't know. I think it was a prank, since no one's here," I reply. But then I hear a sound below me. Something that sounded like . . . A child? I look down at my feet. "Sebastian?"

"What is it?"

"Come here for a second." I'm looking down at the ground and I see a basket with two children in it. From the looks of it, it seemed like they could only be around two or three years old.

"What's the mat-" he stops himself and looks in the same area as I am. "Oh my. Did someone leave them here?"

"Seems like it."

"Well, we should bring them inside. If they stay out any longer, they could get sick," he says and picks up the basket. "Ciel, could you get some towels to dry them up?"

"Hm? Sure."

I quickly go to the closet and grab two towels and two blankets for the two children. As I walk back to where Sebastian and the children were, I see him taking them out of the basket and laying them on the couch. I hand him one of the towels and we start wiping the water off their bodies. From what we could tell, one was a girl and the other a boy. After we wiped the water off, we wrapped the blankets around them to keep them warm. Surprisingly, they were still sleeping.

"What are we gonna do with them?" I ask.

He sighs. "I don't know. Hm? What's this?" He leans towards the basket that the children were in, reaches in and took something out.

"A note?"

_'Please take good care of them.'_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
